


Waves, Sand, Stars and the Moon

by intergalxtic



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Swearing, emma is lowkey a flirt, sorta??, they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: Melissa and Emma have been together for a month, taking it slow. Lunch and dinner, morning coffee from Starbucks. Perhaps it’s time to be a tad more… meaningful. (Not that lunch dates aren’t meaningful, of course)Or,Emma and Melissa go on a date to the beach.
Relationships: Melissa & Emma Perkins, Melissa/Emma Perkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Waves, Sand, Stars and the Moon

Melissa loves the beach. She loves the lapping waves and the calming sensation of the grainy sand beneath her bare feet. The feeling of the salty wind blowing through her long hair, it’s irreplaceable. Bunching up her floral dress and swishing her toes in the water, little droplets splashing up past her knees when she takes a step causes her heart to swell.

The Hatchetfield waves are humble and soft. She likes it that way, it gives her something to relate to. Melissa doesn’t have many friends, even with her kind nature. 

Having very few friends is a gift on its own, that’s what she tells herself. She has the people on her softball team, the people at work, but they are mere acquaintances compared to the stars and moon. They listen to her problems, absorb her anxieties. They illuminate the dark sky. 

It’s chilly out, to be expected for dusk in autumn. She pulls her flimsy pink cardigan tighter across her body to clutch to any extra warmth it may hold. Her mistake for wearing a spaghetti-strap dress, she guesses. 

The sun is taking it’s time to go down. Melissa watches in wonder as the rusty orange fades into a dark navy blue, never understanding why people don’t just sit and watch the sunset all the time. Nevertheless, she sits alone, and she doesn’t mind.

The water washes her stressful day away, and she’s never been more thankful.

After the sun has finished setting, Melissa gets an idea. Her and Emma have been together for a month, taking it slow. Lunch and dinner, morning coffee from Starbucks. Perhaps it’s time to be a tad more… meaningful. (Not that lunch dates aren’t meaningful, of course)

Nervously, she brings out her phone to text Emma.

**[Melissa]:** Hey em! I’m down at the beach if you want to come down after you get off work :)) I’ll be there for another hour-ish.

Her stomach swirls.  _ What if she thinks it’s stupid? _

That thought goes down the drain when she reads Emma’s response.

**[em :) ]:** i would love to! i’m getting off in about five minutes (because i told zoey i would cover her shift tomorrow evening :P) see you soon <3

Melissa sighs contentedly as another gust of wind rushes by. God, this place is perfect, and it’s about to get even better.

* * *

Emma yanks the knot of her apron undone, lifting it over her head. She just had the world's longest shift, assholes barging through the door every fifteen minutes. If the dark circles aren’t enough of a giveaway, she is exhausted. But not exhausted enough to stop her from seeing her girlfriend, who she hasn’t seen in a week. 

“Don’t forget about tomorrow evening.” Zoey calls out monotonously, not looking up from her phone. 

“I won’t!” Emma responds, just as dull. The bell on the door jingles as she steps into the brisk air of the evening. Rubbing her hands together, she starts her stroll down to her car. Wow, is she glad Nora lets them wear jeans instead of tiny shorts during this time of year. 

The leaves are turning red, and slipping away from the tree’s grasp. As a kid, Emma would play in the piles of them until her Mum would drag her away, yelling at her about not being “lady-like”, and how she made herself dirty.

Shoving that thought to the back of her mind, she created space for a much more pleasant thought. Like Melissa. 

Melissa is a ray of sunlight, piercing through the clouds of Emma’s life. Through all the darkness, she is there with a beautiful smile on her face, and loving words to calm her down. 

Apparently bad days are a blessing and a curse for them. It did bring them together after all. Emma was about to close up after Nora and Zoey left her high-and-dry right before rush hour, leaving her to crabby customers and highschoolers and giving her shaky hands. That’s when Melissa had stumbled in, appearing dishevelled.

Emma didn’t know her name yet, although she had seen her come in with the man from CCRP (Paul? She’d heard her say it). She wasn’t used to seeing her at a time like this, but still expected her regular order of tea. Alternatively, she ordered two coffees. This was confusing to Emma, nevertheless, she made them anyways.

When she handed the two coffee, Melissa handed one of them right back and said “Now drink it. You look like you had a rough day.”

Rough day or not, Emma can never think of that day and be upset, because that was the day she got Melissa’s number. 

  
  


Before long, she’s parked against the fence, looking directly onto the empty beach. Well, almost empty. There is Melissa, gorgeous as ever, even from fifty metres away. Emma breaks into a run, as fast as her legs can take her on sand.

“Hey Melissa!” She exclaims, and Melissa whips her head around, beaming. 

“Em! Come sit!” Melissa patted the spot next to her, Emma gladly obliging. “How was work?”

“Shit.” She says, leaning her head on Melissa’s shoulder. 

“Aw, what happened?” She turns her head, not hard enough to push off Emma.

“Some people were being major jerks. So many huge-ass orders, saying they are ‘in a rush’ like if you were in a rush, you should have come in fifteen minutes ago!” Emma attempts to keep her voice at a low volume, failing dismally. “Three of them had the audacity to ask for my number afterwards, only to call me an ugly bitch when I reject them.”

“Em, that’s awful!” Melissa swivels around, face to face with Emma. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” She exhales loudly, deciding to change the subject to Melissa’s day. “What about you? How was your day or whatever?”

It didn’t stray very far. “A guy came storming into our level and started screaming about some tech issue with one of the items he purchased. I got to go home early, which was a plus.” She looks down shyly. “Do you wanna walk?” 

“Sure.” Emma holds her hand out, pulling herself up with Melissa. “I feel like I haven’t seen you forever…”

“I know. I missed you.” Melissa gazes into Emma’s chestnut-brown eyes, stepping backwards, closer towards the sea. “Roll up your jeans! The water’s pretty cold, but it’s bearable.”

“O-okay. Shit! Wait, babe, lemme take off my shoes,” Emma reluctantly lets go of Melissa’s hand, struggling to undo her laces whilst balancing on one foot. 

Emma’s never had the best balance, so she sways side to side. It’s a sight for sore eyes, Melissa laughs.  _ God she is so cute. _

“Don’t you fucking laugh!” Emma shouts, reaching out to grab Melissa’s arm. But instead of steadying herself like she intended, she pulled the both of them onto the ground. “Fuck!”

“Emma!” Melissa squeals as she lands on top of her. Her face flushes pink, the heat of Emma’s breath against her neck. She presses herself up, their heads just centimetres away. 

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?” Melissa says breathlessly. 

“Do you wanna see a trick?” Emma grins mischievously, and it makes Melissa nervous. Good nervous.  _ This is so much better than walking. _

“Yea-Woah!” Emma seizes Melissa’s waist and flips them over so that she’s straddling her. 

“Did you like that?” Her eyes flicker down to her lips. Melissa can’t speak. If she thought she was breathless before… “Can I kiss you?”

Melissa just nods, their lips connecting. It’s  _ exhilarating. _ She can taste the creamy coffee Emma always drinks, sweet compared to the world outside their own. She can feel her residual anxiety dissolve, indescribable heat taking its place. Without warning, the urge to pull her hips closer takes over, Emma taking it as a cue to deepen the kiss. 

She glides her hands up and down the sides of Melissa’s body, taking in every curve. It’s heavenly, and she wants to keep going, but her damp knees say otherwise. Hesitantly, she slowly pulls away. 

Melissa pouts at the loss of contact as Emma cautiously climbs off and stands up.

“I think you forgot we were on the beach.”

“Oh! Uh, right. I-I’m sorry,” Melissa stammers. She shakes the sand out of her hair, running her fingers to brush it out.

“Don’t apologise, I loved it.” Emma winks, pretending to ignore Melissa’s blush and checking the time on her phone. It’s only just past nine o’clock. “Should we get you home? It’s been a long day for both of us.”

“Okay.” Melissa squeaks, scrambling onto her feet. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie at your place! You own like, heaps of movies, right? Yeah?” Emma jabbers on, a smile beginning to form on Melissa’s face.

“Yeah. A-and I think I know the perfect one.”

Before she leaves the beach, she does a quick scan, a silent goodbye. To the sand, the waves, the stars and the moon. She is grateful they were there for her, and it isn’t the last goodbye, either. However, something inside her tells her that she may not have to rely on them as much, because she has someone in her life who cares just as much.

Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> kudos and comment are much appreciated!!
> 
> feel free follow my tumblr!! (same username)
> 
> these two are so much fun, i might write them again in the future.
> 
> have an awesome day :)))


End file.
